It has long been known that germs are spread by, among other things, hand to hand contact. Hence, recent public health campaigns and media have emphasized the importance of washing of hands in order to prevent the spreading of the common cold as well as other pathogens. Further, it has long been known that household objects such as toothbrushes can be a source of the spreading of germs as well, and recent discovery has shown that bacteria continue to live on writing implements that are used by individuals. Disease-causing germs can live on many surfaces and therefore can be a vector for the spread of disease.